deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Crozeph
Crozeph, also known as Crowzephy is a playable character in Knights in the Nightmare. Base Stats Website Description An intelligent officer of the 4th Order. She can be aloof, but underneath she hides a gentle heart. A capable writer, she tossed that aside to become a knight. Tome Description "She is loyal and noble, but she cuts herself off to everyone around her except her childhood friend, Raphael. She does not believe in having many friends because she cannot bear to see people she cares about get hurt or die. She is also a talented writer and sometimes speaks in metaphors. Many of her comrades find her aloofness attractive, and Crozeph frequently receives love letters from both men and women!" Quotes 'Pause Talk:' *On Raphael, An Old Friend: "I am... blessed." *On Raphael, An Old Friend: "I only need one person to open my heart to." *On Raphael, An Old Friend: "I have someone to support me... I hope he's well." *On Albert, A Shopkeeper: "I ordered a spear from a local smith. It's exciting." *On Juno, A Hard Worker: "I've heard of a man who carries a dictionary..." *On Juno. A Hard Worker: "Hm, I did see a man with a dictionary at break..." *On Juno, A Hard Worker: "Juno, was it? He must be very scholarly." *On Juno, A Hard Worker: "Juno, don't use your dictionary as a pillow..." *On Mervyn, A Good Writer: "I've read many of Mervyn's poems." *On Mervyn, A Good Writer: "Our styles are different, but they were beautiful." *On Mervyn, A Good Writer: "I hear Mervyn's poetry is mostly popular among women." *On Janus, A Mervyn Lover: "I recall Mervyn having a fan in the 11th Order..." *On Werner, A Young Knight: "I can see why people like Werner would idolize her." *On Silvano, A Fearless Knight: "I'd like to challenge her to a chess game sometime." *On Silvano, A Fearless Knight: "Our lance knight general is a very valiant woman." *"I've received a love letter from a woman... What now?" *"I received a love letter from a man I've never met." *"Too many things seem out of place about our orders..." *"An effective leader is feared by her subordinates." *"The citizenry is just fine. We look like the bad guys." *"The citizens are suspicious of a war brewing." *"I send messengers to the castle, but none return..." *"I write in a journal every night to reflect on things." *"I've sent good knights to the castle... Please, live!" *"What are our superiors thinking? I don't know..." *"Why has no one returned? What's happened there?" *"Knights need no artificial friends. It invites death." 'Using Key Item:' *"Writing puts my heart at peace..." *"I've been writing less and less since my knighthood." 'Recruitment:' *"It is an honor as a knight to know I can be of use." 'Level Up:' *"I can move forward with no fear in my heart..." *"We are measured by how we live today, not tomorrow." *"Yes, this is one step forward!" *"We must enter the cave in order to find the tiger." Exile: *"I suppose I did have my faults..." Category:Knights in the Nightmare Characters Category:Knights Category:Characters